.Iadd.This is a reissue of application Ser. No. 06/261,579 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,995. .Iaddend.
This invention relates to concrete mixing devices and more particularly to such devices that may be easily transported to a desired location by towing with a vehicle.
Several methods for providing mixed concrete are available to the average consumer or small contractor, but none of such methods are entirely satisfactory. Small quantities of concrete may be mixed by hand or in a mixer, but the procedure is difficult, time consuming and expensive. Commercial quantities of ready mix concrete can be obtained by concrete truck, but the cost of delivery is excessive for small applications, and problems arise if not all of the concrete is to be used within a short period of time.
Another possible method for an individual to obtain concrete is to rent a trailer specifically designed for carrying mixed concrete. The trailer is filled with the mix, and the individual tows the trailer to the desired location. A major problem with such system is that the concrete tends to separate within a fairly short period of time, and the problem becomes worse if the trailer must be towed for a long distance. Also, if only a portion of the concrete is removed from the trailer for use, the remainder tends to harden before the trailer can be returned, thus creating a difficult and time consuming cleaning problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,586 describes a single wheeled drum that may be used for mixing concrete, but such apparatus is rather complicated and does not offer sufficient flexibility in operation.